Tri-Zenith Dragon Gloria
The Tri-Zenith Dragon Gloria, code named GLORY SELECT E.R. (GLORY SELECT E'ndless '''R'outine), was a SUBM, the third of its kind to be released. It was dropped in the Kingdom of Altar. Appearance Gloria was a huge dragon with golden scales, large wings and a tail. As its title implies, it possessed three heads. Personality Each of Gloria's three heads had a distinct personality. The 1st head was malicious and desired to destroy everything around it with its powerful light. The second head was cowardly and wanted to protect itself by killing everything else around it. The third head only wanted to increase its power, use its power and prove its power. Despite being essentially three beings in one body, the various heads showed little regard for each other, feeling little grief at each other's passing. All three heads shared the desire to kill Sky Dragon King Drag-Heaven to get revenge for the death of their parents. History Gloria was born as the child of the Shining Dragon King, Dragshine and the Demise Dragon King, Dragdeath. Because it was born with three heads, its parents decided to take it out of the Boundary Mountain Range, due to the longstanding rule amongst the Sky Dragon Tribe that dragons born with physical deformations must be killed. They were discovered before leaving however, and Dragshine and Dragdeath died in order to allow Gloria to escape. Sometime after that, Gloria was approached by Jabberwock who made it a UBM by using the ■ ■ ■ function three times on it. Gloria was able to withstand this and spent a long period of time after that killing many monsters and UBMs in order to gain more power. After it slaughtered an Irregular and surpassed level 100, Jabberwock collected Gloria and sealed it until he was ready to release it again. Abilities By the time it was first dropped at the Kingdom, Gloria had HP at 70,000,000, its AGI was 10,000 (restricted by the control A.I.s) and its other stats were below 50,000, which was regarded as rather low for a SUBM. '''Skill Creation: Due to its innate talent, Gloria had the ability to modify and create new skills. First Head Overdrive(終極): An active skill that allows the first head to breathe a devastating light. All the energy is contained inside the light's radius, there is no transfer of heat outside of that area. This makes it powerful enough to destroy an entire city and melt even hihiirokane to a liquid state. Gloria inherited this skill from its mother, Shining Dragon King Dragshine, but its power was increased even further due to the effect of ■ ■ ■. *'Fang of Gloria'( ) : An active skill that allows Gloria to emit the light from Overdrive from its entire body, allowing for a perfect offense and defense. Gloria only used this ability for the first time during its battle with Figaro and even the control A.I.s were not aware of it. Second Head Absolute Death Barrier(絶死結界): A passive skill that creates a barrier which kills any master or tian lower than level 500 and any monster lower than level 100. It also disables any attack launched from outside its radius rendering it useless. Gloria inherited this skill from its father, Demise Dragon King Dragdeath, but its power was increased even further due to the effect of ■ ■ ■. *'True Absolute Death Barrier'(真・絶死結界): By using the third head's Dead End Revival, the level limit of the Absolute Death Barrier is increased. This skill is triggered when Gloria's HP falls below 50%. The more damage Gloria takes, the higher the level limit is increased. Third Head Resurgence(起死回生): A passive skill that increases Gloria's status whenever its HP is reduced. It also heals any wound Gloria has (without restoring the HP) so that Gloria can always fight at its peak condition. Fourth Head Dead Rebirth(既死改生): A passive skill that activates whenever Gloria encounters a strong opponent. Its tail detaches and whenever one of Gloria's heads is destroyed, the tail will revive that head, making the tail a sort of hidden, fourth head as a backup to Gloria. Once a head is killed and revived, it will hide itself until all the three heads are destroyed, at which point Gloria will fully revive within a day. As long as the main body, which contains Gloria's core as a UBM is alive, the power of the heads revived by this skill will revert to what they would have been normally, without the effect of ■ ■ ■. *'Spread Overdrive'(拡散終極): An active skill developed on the fly during its battle with Sechs Wurfel. A modified version of Overdrive, where the breath of light is changed into countless threads of light to increase the range. *'Compressed Absolute Death Barrier'(圧縮絶死結界):A passive skill developed on the fly during its battle with Sechs Wurfel. A modified version of Absolute Death Barrier, where the barrier itself is compressed to an area of 50cm in order to increase the level limit of the absolute death effect to Level 2000. Category:Monsters Category:Unique Boss Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Superior Unique Boss Monsters